The Good Touch
by HolliePop
Summary: That electrifying touch came at the perfect time. Jac/Joseph fic. Please Review! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Set after 'Queen's Gambit'

Chapter 1 – Smile.

**Jac stood with her back to the boardroom door; she had just got the locum job she was after. This was good, Hanssen did not see her as a bitch at all, or if he did he saw past it and into her skills as a surgeon. She saw Joseph walking down the corridor, he looked saddened. Jac knew she was the last person he'd want to talk too, but after the past few weeks… she didn't know, they seemed different together, as if they were once again on the same wavelength.**

**Joseph knew what he had to do. Faye needed to be sectioned; she was a risk to herself and his baby. He looked down the corridor, he saw Jac breathe a sigh of relief and a smile crept onto her face. Joseph loved Jac's smile, it was a rare thing to see Jac Naylor smile. Usually seeing Jac would fill Joseph with hatred, he would feel black inside. Although this black was slowly turning to white as the weeks progressed. He felt himself around Jac again. **

Jac strutted towards Joseph, her hair falling delicately around her perfectly defined face and over her shoulders. She was wearing Joseph's favourite shirt. Her smile automatically lifted Joseph's spirits and he felt able to tell Jac what had just happened, about Faye's meltdown, of course ever the gentleman he would always ask a lady how she was before dispersing any of his problems. Jac had got one step closer to the job she had always dreamed of, Acting Consultant on Keller, even if it was just a locum position.

Jac's persona dropped as she saw the sadness in Joseph's eyes. Faye had, had a very public meltdown and embarrassed not only her but Joseph too. Jac automatically placed a warm, comforting hand on Joseph's arm. Joseph looked up at her. That was the restart in a race of love that had had so many corners in it that it was inevitable to end in a crash. But this was the restart, all the debris had been cleared and they were free to love again. The restart started with a kiss. A kiss that was filled with years of hate and deceit yet passion and love that burned through the both of them. Joseph pushed Jac against the wall, he felt control, something that, of late he had very little of. Jac loved the dominance of Joseph's kisses, she felt the pain that she had caused him but also the love that she recognised and had craved for so long. Jac needed his love, she needed his passion and to once again feel the security Joseph gave to her. Jac knew that what she had done to Joseph was unforgiveable, and for a second she wondered if he knew what he was doing, she pulled away from him.

'Joseph' Jac spluttered, still breathless from the kiss. 'Joseph, I'm so sorry.'

'I can't do it Jac, I just can't' Tears filled Joseph's eyes as he looked upon the woman he had loved and loathed for so long.

'It's okay Joe, It's okay. I'll keep away from you, that shouldn't have just happened.' Jac's words burned the back of her throat but she knew they were the right ones to say.

'It's not that, Jac. It's Faye. I can't get her sectioned. Not for her sake, but for the baby's.'

Jac did not know how to react to this, so instead she put her hand back on Joseph's arm and kept it there, while he sobbed and poured his heart out to her. 'Stay with me tonight Joe, don't go home. You can't stay on your own.'

'No. Jac. I can't, I can't leave my baby.' Joseph's tears began to fall again.

'I'll help you. We'll go to Psych and get her transferred this afternoon. Go talk to Mark; he's still in the boardroom. He can fast track her and get her there within the hour.' Jac wanted to help him; she knew she had to, even if it was Faye. But she would see it as helping Joseph's baby.

'Okay.'

Jac and Joseph went to the boardroom, Jac knocked on the door before Joseph even got a chance to change his mind. 'I'll wait out here for you, it'll be okay Joe, you know that right?'

A smile crept onto Joseph's face. 'Yeah, I know.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

**Faye climbed into the ambulance, she glanced back at Joseph. Joseph's eyes were filled with pain and guilt. He was letting his baby be taken away to a Psychiatric ward with a psychotic woman who he once shared a love with. His baby would be in the hands of people who knew nothing about pregnancy or anti-natal care, miles away from a maternity unit. This was Faye's fault… no. It was Linden's. If he hadn't have come into their lives and jumped into Faye's heart then Joseph would be planning the life that he would be to spend with his baby. The ambulance pulled away and Joseph traipsed back into the hospital. **

**Joseph was technically still on duty, he had planned to work a double today as he had a CT case he was particularly interested in, but all afternoon the only thing on his mind was Jac. That kiss was still warm and tingly on his lips and he couldn't wait to see her again…**

**Jac was on Keller, she was on a low day today, and her surgical list was empty so it was ward rounds for her this afternoon. Donna was on duty too, she had her eye on the new temp nurse. Jac decided that to take her mind of Joseph, she would torment Donna for the afternoon, until she could once again feel Joseph Byrne's body against hers.**

"Donna. That temp… Kieran… He's not your type is he?" Jac said with a smile in her voice.

"No… No he's not." Donna snapped.

Jac loved this, winding Donna up. "Oh… I guess not, you usually go for the loud, drunken, don't give a damn boy's."

"Yeah, well at least I don't go around shagging my boyfriend's dad." Donna snarled.

**That last comment hurt Jac. She knew the hurt and anger she had caused Joseph, and the rest of his family. They resented her. Jac knew that the only way to make the Byrne's even consider letting her back into their lives was to prove that she loved Joseph and was completely and utterly sorry for what she did. She wanted to apologise to Joseph again, and once again, the prickle of bitter tears stung Jac Naylor's eyelids.**

**Joseph wanted to see Jac again, but he had some news… His mother was coming to see him; he would have to keep her as far away from Jac as possible. That meant he would have to stay away from Jac for as long as possible, he would go and tell her that his mother was coming, then stay away. Joseph dialled Jac's number…**

**Jac's phone was vibrating in her pocket; she was just outside the lift's on Darwin. She did not answer it; her mind was focused on what she was going to say to Joseph, she knocked on his office door. Joseph opened the door to find a saddened Jac. He threw down his phone and let her fall into his arms. The guilt and shame too much for her to bear as she broke down in a wave of emotion.**

"Joseph, I'm so sorry. Don't take me back, just forget about me. Please." Jac sobbed.

"What's bought this on Jac? I love you. I want you back." Joseph reassured Jac.

"Your family… They hate me… I can't put you through that."

"I don't care… Jac, I can't lose you again, not for anything."

"Joseph…"

"Jac, stop."

Joseph kissed the woman he loved once again, this time the kiss was gentle, calming and reassuring. His emotions transpired into her through his lips and Jac could tell that he meant it. This made her cry even more. She has torn this man's life up and thrown everything he gave her back into his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

_Jac and Joseph are still in Joseph's office. They were still in each other's embrace, holding each other tight._

**Lady Byrne was due to meet her son that day. In his office, that's what he had said. She climbed into the lift and pressed the button that would take her to the ward where her son worked, Darwin. As the lift doors opened she saw the ward which her late husband had worked so hard to achieve. The ward where one of her son's had died and the ward where her son worked. She knew Darwin like the back of her hand so it was no trouble finding Joseph's office. She wouldn't knock, she wanted to surprise him, and let him know how much her son meant to her. She opened the door and what she saw in front of her made her feel sick, and chilled her to the bone. Her son, kissing the woman that had torn her family apart.**

"Joseph!" screeched Lady Byrne.

Joseph and Jac's lips parted in a snap, Joseph's eyes skipped to his mother and Jac's eyes fell to the floor in shame and disgust.

"Mother…" Joseph stuttered.

"Ms Naylor. Get out." The sight of her burned the very soul that Jac had torn into a thousand pieces.

"No… Jac, stay." Joseph's tone became very sombre, but firm.

"GET OUT!"

Jac began to cry again, this time she didn't hold back. The tears fell down her face in torrents, this wasn't just about her anymore. She had ruined Joseph's relationship with his mother and now there was no way that they would ever be together. Jac ran to the only place where she knew she would be alone, the morgue. Nobody would be there, well, nobody who could judge her or hurt her. She would sit in the corner of the room, cold and alone.

"Mother, you have to listen to me." Joseph begged.

"How could you, Joseph, after all she has done to us. What about your father?" Lady Byrne looked at her son with deep sadness. How could he do this to her?

"I know what she did Mother. She hurt me too, or did you forget that?"

"I know she hurt you Joseph, that's why I cannot bear to see you with her like that."

"You have to let go Mother, you have not been around here these past few weeks, and Jac's a different person. She has changed and the remorse she feels is incredible."

"I will never let go Joseph, never. She tore our family apart… You know I wouldn't be surprised if her presence in our family led Harry to kill himself." Lady Byrne regretted that last comment, Joseph's face turned red and his fists curled. She took a step back from him.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? HARRY'S DEATH HAD ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH JAC. GET OUT MOTHER. AND NEVER COME BACK." Joseph was fuming; he had never felt rage like it. Not when Jac slept with his father, not when he attacked Linden, not even when Faye had broken down in front of the whole ward. His Mother had hurt him in the worst way possible. He blamed no-one else for the death of his brother other than himself.

"Joseph… You know I didn't mean that about your brother." Lady Byrne's voice filled with terror and regret.

"Get out. JUST GET OUT!" Joseph bellowed.

"Joseph…"

"GO. AWAY!" With that Joseph took one stride towards his mother and struck his hand across her face. He watched as his Mother fall against the wall, then to the floor.

"Joseph, what have you done?" Elliott ran to Lady Byrne's side. "Go home Joseph, just go home."


	4. Chapter 4

The Good Touch – Chapter 4

**Elliott had managed to rouse Lady Byrne and clean up the cut to her face that her son had inflicted upon her. He was worried for the welfare of his friend; he wondered why he had seen Jac run towards the stairs in floods of tears and what would have provoked Joseph to lash out at his mother.**

**Jac was sat in the morgue, cold and alone she cried. She cried for her own pain of once again losing the man she has ever loved and will only ever love. She cried for the pain she had caused Joseph and the rift that she had once again torn into the family which already had enough problems. But most of all she cried for all the remorse she felt. If she could she would take it all back. Get her job the right way, instead of using Joseph to get to his father and sleeping with him to further her career. Jac sat and cried for what felt like hours.**

**Joseph stalked the corridors of Holby City General with his fists clenched and teeth gritted. Joseph did not know what to do… he knew he wanted to find Jac, but he had no idea where she went, he went to the stairwell and looked into the car park, Jac's Ducati was still there. She couldn't have gone far. Joseph vowed that he would not stop searching for Jac until she knew that he loved her more than anything, and that a stupid comment from his Mother was not about to change that.**

"Lady Byrne… If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is going on?" Elliott questioned.

"Elliott, you know you are a dear friend of our family and you are a great person to out Joseph." Lady Byrne avoided the question put to her by Elliott.

"Well… thank you. Um, Joseph, What's going on with him?"

"He's just confused, Elliott, you know, with Faye and everything. He's got a lot going on."

"Okay, Anne-Marie."

Elliott was not convinced, after all, he knew Joseph as if he was his own son, but why has he been keeping so much to himself. After all, Joseph knew that Elliott was always there for him. What's more… What was wrong with Jac? Then it clicked. It was all interlinked, Jac, Anne-Marie, Joseph. Something was going that Elliott had no power over, he knew full well the history between the tree of them, and he decided that it would be best if he were to stay out of the private lives of his colleagues, unless they asked for his input.

Joseph decided to ring Jac, he did not know if she would answer but he would try anyway… he rang Jac's number and waited for her to pick up.

Jac's phone was in the grip of her hands, she was plucking up the courage to call Joseph, but as karma struck, his name flashed up on the screen along with pulses of vibration, Jac made no hesitation in pressing the call answer button.

"Joseph?"

"Jac. Thank God, where are you?"

"I'm downstairs. Where are you?"

"Coming to find you. Meet me outside the ED entrance, okay?"

"Yes. Joseph… I love you."

"I love you too Jac, I love you too."

Jac ran to the ED entrance, and it was not long before Joseph Byrne was once again within holding distance. The pair ran towards each other and held each other tight. At that moment in time the only thoughts running through their minds were ones of each other, not the past, not the future, but right then and there. Joseph Byrne and Jac Naylor were reunited at last and this time, nothing was going to break them apart. Ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Good Touch – Chapter 5**

**News spreads like a wildfire through the wards of Holby City General hospital, Sister Donna Jackson, the match that set the fire burning. She was looking out of the east window overlooking the ED entrance from Keller. She knew that this was the perfect way to get back at Jac after she had been a bitch to Ric.**

"Hey, Lizzie Bear, come here, I've got some goss." Donna called over the ward to Elizabeth.

"Yes, Sister Jackson?"

"It's Donna, Lizzie Bear."

"Okay… sorry Donna."

"Mr Byrne and Ms Naylor are an item again."

"Again… I never knew they were together."

"Oh Lizzie Bear, you have a lot to learn."

With that the news spread around the hospital from Keller to Darwin, AAU to ITU, also the fact that Lady Byrne was injured just added fuel to the already roaring gossip fire.

Parting from their firm embrace Jac looked up at Joseph. "Come home with me tonight, Joe, my house is empty now my mother isn't there, plus I don't think you'll want to go back to your mothers."

"We can't leave together though, Jac. People will talk and the news of my mother will have gotten round. I don't want people to blame you." The love in Joseph's eyes was incredible.

"Okay, Joseph…" Jac gave Joseph a huge grin which made Joseph's heart melt. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you too, Jac."

Joseph looked on as Jac Naylor walked back into Holby City hospital, completely unaware of the onslaught which faced her, happy and content, for the first time in years.

**The ride up to Keller in the lift was very strange. Jac received more dirty looks than usual and the air was so thick with tension that you could have cut it with a scalpel. As the lift doors opened, Jac was welcomed with yet more looks and the occasional head-to-toe look-over.**

Things were not much better for Joseph. He ignored Elliott's demand to go home, instead he decided to catch up on some paper work, plus he had an interim report to write for Oliver's rotation. As he walked toward his office, the nurses gave him pretty much the same frosty reception that that Jac had received but his were speckled with the occasional sympathetic look.

Elliott spotted Joseph and ran over to him. "I told you to go home, Joseph. Now why are you still here?"

"I've got Dr Valentine's report to collate Elliott. I'm fine." Joseph snapped.

"Joseph, you attacked your mother, your baby is due soon and know it's not my place to say… but your relationship with Ms Naylor is forefront in your mind."

Joseph's face went white. "How did you know about that."

"I'm so sorry Joseph, the whole hospital knows…" Elliott swallowed hard and lowered his tone. "They blame Jac for your mother being admitted."

"Shit. It never crossed your mind to tell them I did it." Joseph was furious, partly at the fact that Elliott had let people believe that Jac had attacked his mother, and also that people were talking about his private life.

"I am so sorry Joseph… I didn't know what to say."

"I'll speak to you later Mr Hope." Joseph started to run but he snapped back round to face Elliott "You told you Elliott."

"I couldn't say, Joseph. Like I said, the whole hospital knows."

Great, my private life is splashed all over the hospital, Jac is being blamed for attacking my mother and the mother of my baby's a lunatic. With that Joseph's phone rang… the caller I.D. read Faye.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Dreams

Joseph Byrne took his place at the front of the room, the music began. He turned around and looked at her, Jac Naylor, being walked down the aisle by his mentor and best friend, Elliott Hope. Jac was a vision of beauty, her white skin and fiery red hair shone against her perfectly fitted ivory dress. The twelve red roses and twelve white lilies looked amazing between her delicate fingers. Joseph felt as though he was the luckiest man in the world. As Jac took her rightful place next to him she smiled. Her smile was as radiant as the sun, in fact it hurt his eyes. Then he woke up. It was all just a dream. He was sat in the chair in the room in which his new born son was sleeping in. Jac was in the chair opposite, she was fast asleep. Joseph stood up and walked over to the incubator, then over to the bed which held Faye, her wrist on the outside of the sheets, the bandage showing her self-harming in full view. Joseph looked over at Jac and then his baby. Harry. The pang of sadness in his heart made him realise that this was the wrong way around. It should be his and Jac's baby. Joseph's strong features and Jac's fiery hair. If only he had listened to Jac in the first place, she tried to stop him marrying Faye… but he didn't listen. Jac stirred in her chair and looked over at him. That smile once again firmly placed on her face and Joseph's heart melted. He so wished it could be the way it appeared to him in his dreams, but he was a father now and had to do what was best by his son. Whatever the consequences for him may be. Jac was asleep once again, and Joseph was alone with his son and his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

The Good Touch – Chapter 7

Joseph looked out of the ground floor window of HolbyCare. He had a hold of his baby boy and for once in his life felt some form of content. Jac walked up behind him and wrapped her hands around Joseph's waist. She kissed his neck and behind his ears, Joseph made a slight moan that transgressed into Jac. Joseph put Harry down and walked Jac out to his car. Once inside Joseph started the engine and put his foot down, driving as manically as he could with Jac's hands working their magic. He went to the only place he knew they would be alone.

"Where are we going Joseph?" Jac's words were full of want and passion, she had always used her body to get what she wanted, she wanted Joseph, but she was, for once doing it for herself, her own emotions, not her own self gain.

"Just wait and see." Once again the dominance inside Joseph was manifesting itself in passion.

The rest of the journey did not contain any words, the body language and contact did all of the speaking. Hands were going everywhere, Joseph's shifting between the wheel and Jac, Jac's going anywhere and everywhere. Joseph was driving towards his mother's house, she was still in Holby and after all, she would never go home after what Joseph had done to her, she would be more likely to go to the 'girls' and tell them about her son's outburst and how it was not his fault and he just needed some help to get over what had happened to him recently. She would say whatever would be necessary to uphold the Byrne reputation and under no circumstances would she mention… 'That' woman.

When Joseph's car pulled into the drive, the couple were in a frenzy of adrenaline and passion. All the two of them wanted was to feel each other against their bare skin, the sooner the better, Joseph unlocked the front door, Jac was already unbuttoning his shirt, His belt came off as soon as they hit the marble lined hallway and more clothes came flying off as they made their way up the stairs connected by hands and lips. Only a few more stairs until ecstasy, and that's where the two of them stayed, for what only felt like a few minutes, but was in fact enough time for a storm to come rolling in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Tangles

Lady Byrne discharged herself from Darwin, contrary to Elliott's advice, reluctantly Elliott gave her a prescription for some painkillers and told her to stop by the pharmacy on her way out.

"Anne-Marie?" Elliott called as Lady Byrne began to walk away.

"Yes, Mr Hope?"

"Go easy on Joseph… He needs his mother in times like these."

"Thank you for your input Elliott, but I know how to handle my own son!" Anne-Marie now felt inadequate, she knew Joseph had grown up to be an incredibly talented surgeon, but how much of her input had got him to where he was today. Nonchalantly, Lady Byrne made her way down to the pharmacy, deep in thought. She knew the whole of Holby would be talking about how her son attacked her. In usual circumstances she would go and tell the girls that he was just under a lot of stress and he didn't mean anything by it, but she knew that wasn't true. He's wanted to hit her, she saw the rage in his eyes. He protected Jac at all costs and had chosen Jac instead of her. Lady Byrne just wanted to go home. She picked up her medication and made her way out to the taxi rank.

Jac and Joseph were in a tangle of arms, legs and silk sheets. Passion and desire were rife and the two of them were content finally together once more. Joseph did not care about his mother or anything she had said to him, or even the fact that he had attacked her. Jac had no doubt in her mind that she wanted to be with Joseph, and in the current 'situation' she had no doubt she wanted to be with him. The couple heard a scraping of gravel, and a car door slam. The storm had arrived.

Lady Byrne paid the taxi driver and stepped out, she saw Joseph's car from down the drive and had prepared herself for the onslaught she would face from her son, but as she walked to the front door, fondling around in her bag for her keys… she noticed Joseph's hospital jacket… and a name tag. The tag read Jac Naylor.

Jac and Joseph froze. Neither of them moved. Neither of them even dared to breathe. They just stayed there, in the position they were in as they heard the front door open. Lady Byrne was home. Jac was scared, Joseph even more so. They felt as though they were two teenagers, thinking they had the house to themselves when their parents just happened to finish work early. Jac managed to find some words deep within her.

"You said she wouldn't come here, Joseph. Why is she here?" Jac whispered, with fear evident in her voice.

Joseph too mustered up a reply. "I don't know Jac, I don't know." Joseph held Jac tight as they both sat there and listened.

Lady Byrne was stunned, her hallway and staircase where scattered with Joseph's suit and Jac's clothes, she just stood there, taking in the sight which just reiterated the fact in her head that her son had replaced her, with a woman who had torn her family apart. Lady Byrne was heartbroken, she'd lost her husband, one of her son's and now the other had left her too.

"Why isn't she coming up here, Joseph?" Jac spluttered.

"I'm going to go and see…" Joseph summed up some courage from somewhere and began to put on a dressing gown that he could see hung up on the back of the door. "It will be okay, Jac. I choose you, and only you."

"I love you, Joseph."

"I love you too, Jac. Regardless."

Joseph walked out of the bedroom and along the hallway. He stood behind a pillar and inhaled deeply before he moved to face his mother. "Mother."

"Joseph…" Lady Byrne's eyes were glazed with bitter tears. "Why, Joseph?"

"I love her, Mother, and nothing you can possibly say will ever change that." Joseph spoke with determination.

"Even after all she did to us, you still can find a place in your heart for her, what will people say, Joseph…"

"You see! That's all you ever care about. What people will think. I couldn't care less what people think as long as Jac's happy." At this point, Jac had wrapped the sheet around her and had made her way to the pillar where Joseph had just been hiding and was listening to Joseph defend her honour. She had never felt such devotion or love. It made her soul flutter and her heart melt, she felt tears in her eyes, but these were happy tears, for once in her life, Jac Naylor felt what it was like to be happy.

"She ruined us, Joseph. Absolutely tore us apart." Anne-Marie sobbed.

"There were two parties involved, Mother." Joseph swallowed hard. "Jac and Father. They were both in the wrong, yet you stayed with him."

"I was married to him, Joseph, it's so much different. We had been together for years."

"Yet he still felt the need to go behind your back, and marriage is just a form of love with a piece of paper attached. I love Jac. End of, Mother."

"How, Joseph? How could you possibly love her?"

Joseph did not need to answer this; instead Jac walked out from behind the pillar, past Joseph and stepped down the stairs. All the while keeping eye contact with Anne-Marie. "I don't know, Anne-Marie. I have no idea why Joseph could possibly love me anymore, but let me tell you this. I love your son. Since the day I met him I knew I loved him, and I always have done. What I did was simply unforgiveable and I understand that however we've moved on, and it's time you did too. I will do everything in my power to make your son happy; I will love him until the day I die and no matter what… or who gets in our way. We will make it through together." Jac had tears rolling down her delicate face and onto the sheet which was covering her. She meant every word of what she had just said and hoped that Joseph understood.

Joseph did understand, and he had never been so proud of anybody in all his life. He too walked down the stairs, kicking Jac's blouse out of the way on his descent. He stood behind Jac and wrapped his arms around her. "So what's it going to be? Are you going to accept that Jac and I love each other? Or walk away and never, ever step foot into our lives again?"

Jac turned around in a flash. "Joseph, what are you saying? She's your Mother!"

"I know." Joseph replied, and from the look in his eye Jac knew he meant what he had just said. Jac turned around, still in Joseph's embrace and waited for Lady Byrne's reply.

"I can't, Joseph. I'm so sorry." Anne-Marie turned, and walked out of the house she once shared with her family, now she had nothing. She left the key on the sideboard and whispered six simple words.

Jac and Joseph heard exactly what she had said, but neither of them acted on those words. Joseph simply looked down on the woman he loved and knew he would spend the rest of his life with and kissed her, softly but reassuringly.

"I love you, Jac."

"And I love you, Joseph. So much."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – 'The World's Most Handsome Heart Surgeon.'

Joseph's dreams were finally being realised. He was going to spend Christmas with Jac, the woman he loved. Although… one small detail was missing, his son, he so desperately wanted to spend his first Christmas with his son together, but that meant Faye had to be there. No way would she leave him, she'd lose it completely then… Joseph inhaled deeply. "Damn It."

Jac walked down the stairs and into the kitchen… she saw the look of despair on Joseph's face as she stood in the doorway. "What's wrong, Joe?"

Joseph sighed once again and looked up; Jac was stood with the sun on her back, reflecting off of the marble walls of the house he once shared with his family. She really was beautiful. He loved Jac, but he was a father also, and no matter what happened, he would always be a father and had to do what was best by his son. "I want Harry to be here for Christmas, so I want to invite Faye and Harry here for Christmas day… I know we were going to spend it together, just the two of us… Jac, I'm sorry."

Jac felt a pang of sadness cascade through her body. She knew she would never be Joseph's first priority, he has waited so long for a child, and then after Archie died it was so much more than just having a child. "You love me right, Joseph?"

"Yes Jac! Of course I do!" Joseph ran over to her and took her hands in his own. "I just want Harry to be here with us and Faye would never agree to him being here without her."

Jac took her eyes off of the floor and looked deep into Joseph's eyes. "Okay… but Joseph… I have to tell you something."

"Anything, what is it, Jac?" The confusion was spread right across his face.

"I know I'll never be your number one, Joseph, but I cannot be pushed aside for Faye's sake. I will do everything in my power to ensure that your son has the best life possible with his Dad. I love you, Joseph, and I want you to be happy. I just want to be happy with you, without having Faye around all of the time.

"God no, Jac, I would never compromise your happiness for Faye's sake." Joseph felt even more helpless. He held Jac close to his chest. "I love you so much, Jac and nothing is ever going to change that, but I just want my son to be a part of our lives.

"I know… Joseph, I'm sorry. Your son deserves the best life possible, and I know he's going to have it with you and I'm going to be beside you every step of the way. I love you, regardless."

Using his words made Joseph smile, and once again he found himself kissing Jac and to his relief she kissed him back.

Jac pulled away much to Joseph's surprise. She had tears in her eyes. "I don't mean to be possessive, Joe. I just can't lose you ever again. My heart couldn't take losing anything else."

"I know you couldn't. I know. But you do not have to worry about that, Jac. I will be by your side until the very end and I know that we will be the happiest people alive. You just have to trust me."

"I do, Joseph. I really do."

"Good" Joseph's smile spread from ear to ear, mirrored in Jac's face also. "Let's go, we'll be late for work."

"Are we going together today?" Jac's smile turned slightly cheeky. "I guess we should make it official Mr Byrne."

"That we should Ms Naylor that we should."

Jac and Joseph walked out of the Byrne mansion hands entwined. The two of them knew in their minds that this was forever, and for the first time, the couple felt some form of continuity. The drive to Holby was over too quickly and together, hand in hand the couple walked into the hospital. They knew that the transition from being two single doctors to a working couple would be hard, and there would be people who would not be happy for them, but neither of them cared. They were happy, and that was all that mattered.

Jac, being the Locum Registrar on Keller had a full surgical list and she was also the on call consultant for AAU as Michael was 'on a course'. Joseph as always was working on Darwin, but Joseph made sure that he and Jac made one stop on Darwin before Jac left for Keller. Joseph knocked on Elliott's office door; luckily Connie was not in their shared office.

"Come in." Elliott called.

Joseph looked straight into Jac's eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Joseph pushed the door open and the two of them walked into the office. Elliott's face lit up with absolute joy as he looked at the entwined hands that were before him. "Jac, Joseph, oh I am so happy for you!" Elliott pulled the Jac and Joseph into a huge hug. "When did all this restart?"

"A couple of weeks ago, you know, when I got the Locum position." Jac smiled through her words.

"But that was when you…" Elliott trailed off.

"Attacked my mother, yes, Elliott." Joseph finished of Elliott's sentence.

"He was sticking up for me and our feelings for each other. She couldn't handle it, she's gone."

Jac and Joseph looked at each other, for the first time they allowed themselves to think on the six words that Anne-Marie left behind. For the second time they dismissed them and allowed themselves to enjoy what was to be an incredible relationship.

"What do you mean? 'She's gone.'"

Joseph looked back to Elliott. "She's left us. Me, Jac… she never even mentioned Harry."

"Oh Joseph. I am sorry." Elliott said.

"Its fine, Elliott. We don't need her, we have each other." Joseph smiled at Jac and Elliott made more comments on how happy he was for them.

"Okay, I've got to get upstairs; Sacha will be waiting for me. Thanks, Elliott. I love you, Joe." Jac kissed Joseph on the cheek and left for Keller, Joseph stayed behind. "Thank you for helping my mother." Joseph said this last sentence coldly.

"No problem… Joseph? What's going on? Your mothers the only family you have left. Well, apart from Sophia…" Elliott's concern was imminent in his voice.

Joseph simply looked up. "I don't need her, Elliott. I have Jac now, and my son. I have all the family I need."

"Okay, Joseph… well, I'm always here for you whenever you need me." Elliott smiled at his friend as Joseph walked out onto the ward."

Sacha saw Jac come onto the ward from the HDU bays, he ran over to her and hugged her tight. "Jac! I am so happy for you… so come on, spill the beans… You and 'The World's Most Handsome Heart Surgeon'. What's been going on!"

For once Sacha's 'liveliness' made Jac chuckle. "Thanks Sacha. We're really happy together, and we always will be."

"Awh! Young love's sweet dream. Just you watch Ms Lovey Dovey, you'll soon be surrounded by flowers and little puppy dogs!" Sacha relished in Jac's happiness.

"Maybe not, 'eh. Just stick to being happy for once, and ward rounds. Let's crack on with it." Jac, ever the Ice Queen, through herself into her job, the ice ever so slightly melting so that she finally looked happy and contented.

Marie-Clair came storming into Darwin. "Everybody! There's been a major RTC; all available staff needs to be on AAU now!"

"Joseph, Greg. You two go." Elliott commanded from over the top of a doughnut.

"Fair enough, come on Byrne." Greg's Irish tones called.

The same message had reached Keller. Donna asked Jac, Sacha and Chrissie to go.

"And there was me looking forward to a nice relaxing day of ward rounds with Jac, the woman who had finally had her heart tamed by, ironically, Mr CT himself." Sacha chuckled.

"Okay, Sacha, calm it yeah?" Jac's patience wearing thin now, she could only take so much probing into her life. The tree of them climbed into the lift. The lift stopped at Darwin as Joseph and Greg climbed in. Jac's face automatically lifted at the sight of Joseph and he too returned the smile.

"Awwwwwh." Sacha cooed.

"Shut up. Sacha, Please." Jac snapped.

"Hey, it's okay. You going down to AAU?" Joseph asked Jac.

"Yeah. Yeah we are."

"Good." Joseph smiled once again. "I don't think I could be apart from you for a whole day!"

The lift opened at AAU and Michael was already handing out Major Incident cards, detailing what each member of staff would be in charge of.

"Oh Damn. 'Clean Up Duty' Fun. Mopping up blood and vomit." Sacha moaned.

""Relatives"" Jac and Joseph chimed in unison.

"Looks like we really will be together today!" Jac laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Joseph agreed.

"Hey, Byrne and Naylor. Leave the romance out of my ward okay. I can't deal with that." Michael's dulcet American tones riled Jac.

"Michael…" Jac started.

"Leave it, Jac, its fine" Joseph stopped Jac's journey down the war-path before she'd even got a chance to set off.

"Yeah… Thanks Joe." Jac realising that Joseph really was perfect for her, and that she would be with him until they day they died.

The doors of AAU slammed wide open. Fully expecting an array of gurney's to come through, the doctors, nurses and surgeons ran to the doors, but stopped. There were no gurneys, no paramedics, or even patients. Just a single person, covered from head to toe in black and holding something that would chance the lives of every single person on AAU that day.

**Thankyou for reading my story! I am going to carry this on! Please Review (: I like to hear what you have to say... xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 -

_**The doors of AAU slammed wide open. Fully expecting an array of gurney's to come through, the doctors, nurses and surgeons ran to the doors, but stopped. There were no gurneys, no paramedics, or even patients. Just a single person, covered from head to toe in black and holding something that would chance the lives of every single person on AAU that day.**_

Nobody said a word, nobody dared even to breathe. The man simply took two steps forward and raised his gun. Two shots were fired, the first one missed. The second one, found a target. The man ran away. Dropping his gun and laughing.

Jac's head was reeling. She fell to the floor. In a pool of blood she knelt and cried. Joseph Byrne had been shot in the liver. She held him tight as Michael grabbed him. "You have to let go, Jac. Come on." Jac did as she was told; the life blood of the man she loved covered her arms and clothes.

"Get him into theatre. NOW!" Michael barked. He ran over to Jac and held her face in his hands. "I'll save him, Jac. I'm not gonna stand by and let you lose anybody else, you hear me?"

Jac simply nodded. Tears fell down her face, mixing with Joseph's blood she wept and she wept. Frieda sat beside her.

"I'm being punished aren't I, for everything thing I've fucked up in my life." Jac sobbed.

"No. You are not punished. You feel remorse. That is all you can do. Joseph forgive you, he love you. Never forget that, okay?" Frieda had never been close to Jac or Joseph, but like everybody there on AAU, she felt as though her soul had been torn to shreds. Penny and Oliver held each other and sobbed. Sacha let Jac cry on him and Greg stood and consoled the nurses, while calming his own tattered emotions.

"Let's get this right. Joseph's one of us and we will not let him die. You understand! Jac needs him. We all need him." Michael rallied his team and set to work on the new father. "He has to get through this, for himself. For Jac, and for Harry."

Tirelessly they worked on, through the night to save Joseph. They managed to fix his ruptured liver, but the shock and strain of the trauma was too much for Joseph. He got through the operation… just, however Michael had no choice but to ventilate him and put him on a life support system to keep him alive. Michael knew there was nothing that could be done to save Joseph. This was all that he could do. He did it so Jac had a chance to say goodbye.

The doors from theatre opened and Jac ran to the bedside. "Micheal, what happened, why's he on a ventilator?" Jac's voice quivered with emotion and fear.

"Jac, I am so sorry. We did absolutely everything we could…" Michael did not know how to tell this to someone who had already lost so much.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Michael. You didn't do enough! Look at him! He's going to die… and It's all my fault." Jac's tone lowered. "She said I would. She said it and we completely dismissed it."

"Who said what, Jac?" Michael asked.

"Lady Byrne. She said… 'You will live to regret this.' That was the last thing she said to us before she left."

"This isn't your fault, Jac. None of it. You've done your part and you and Joseph moved on. "

"No… but you don't get it do you. If I hadn't of let myself back into Joseph's life, he'd be with his son right now, and Faye. He'd be looking after them instead of fighting for his life!" Jac's body could take no more, her legs gave way and she fell to the floor. Screaming and crying for Joseph. Michael picked her up and took her to Joseph's side.

"Look at him Jac." Michael said.

"I can't!" Jac screamed.

"Jac! Look at him!"

Jac looked at Joseph and immediately she stopped crying and screaming. She took his blood stained hand in hers and squeezed it. "We were going to spend the rest of our lives together. He was going to be an incredible Dad, and now baby Harry's only going to have Faye who for the foreseeable future is going to stay in the psyche unit. We were going to be happy, together, forever."

The whole ward was inconsolable as they watched Jac Naylor kiss Joseph Byrne on the forehead. Jac nodded to Michael as he turned of Joseph's life support machine. As Joseph Byrne took his final breath Jac told him that she loved him, and would do everything in her power to make sure his son had the best life possible. As the machine beeped for the final time. The whole ward sobbed, apart from Jac. Who stood up, nodded at everyone and walked out of AAU and towards Holby Care where she presumed Faye still was.

Michael thanked everybody for their work and told them to either stay if they were on shift or to go home. He stepped beside the body of Joseph Byrne and spoke softly to him. "Thank you, Joseph. For a while, you made Jac happy. You are a great guy, and like she said, Harry's gonna be fine. We love you buddy." Michael detached Joseph from the machines and covered him over. The Morgue didn't seem like the right place for him, so instead he took him to the chapel of rest where he would be surrounded by peace and tranquillity, something of which he had given to Jac over the past weeks.

Jac stood outside the room where Faye was and looked inside. Faye was turned away from the crib in which Harry was lying. She was completely unaware of what had just gone on and for a second Jac wondered if it was best to leave it that way. But she had to tell her, that way Jac would have a better chance of getting Harry. Jac knocked on the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Honour

_**Jac stood outside the room where Faye was and looked inside. Faye was turned away from the crib in which Harry was lying. She was completely unaware of what had just gone on and for a second Jac wondered if it was best to leave it that way. But she had to tell her, that way Jac would have a better chance of getting Harry. Jac knocked on the door.**_

Jac inhaled deeply and knocked on the door. Faye raised her hand and took that as a signal to enter the room. "Faye…?"

"What do you want?" Faye looked over to Jac with eyes of stone, until she saw the pain on Jac's face. "What's happened Jac?"

Jac walked over to Harry and stroked his hand with hers. "There was a gunman on AAU, he shot Joseph." Jac began to cry once again. "Michael tried to save him, but the stress was too much, his heart could not take it. He died a few minutes ago."

"No… No Jac he can't have. What about me?"

"What about you?" Jac boomed. "What about your son! He no longer has a father and all he has left is a self-obsessed mother!"

"How dare you. I loved him."

"No you didn't! You're a gold digger, Faye. And always have been. You don't even know what love is. You can't even hold your own son." Jac's voice wavered with rage and sorrow.

Faye did not answer this, instead she went outside and made a phone call. Jac was left alone with Harry. Her mind wandered, even though Harry was only a few weeks old she could see that Harry had taken all the best parts from his Father. He had Joseph's strong jaw line and cheekbones, and his eyes. Jac wondered whether or not he would have his mind, and hopefully his open, warm heart. Jac contemplated taking Harry and running away with him. However she stayed put, holding Harry's hand she waited for Faye to return, which fairly quickly she did, re-entered the room and scribbled 'AF593' "What's that?" Jac asked?

"Nothing." Faye snapped.

Jac looked again. "That's a flight number… isn't it."

Faye looked deep at Jac. "Yes. Yes it is."

"Why the Hell do you have a flight booked Faye. Harry's only a few weeks old. He can't fly." Jac's concern was manifesting within her voice.

"I know he can't fly." Faye answered simply.

"Then why are you going on a flight!"

"I'm leaving England."

"No. Faye, No you can't! That's not fair!" Jac was scared, why would Faye leave at a time like this, before Christmas and leave behind her new born son.

"I can, I've got nobody to stop me now."

"Are you saying you would have left if Joseph hadn't have been involved?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. He kept me here, out of guilt, but he's gone now, so it's okay. I can go."

Jac began to cry once again, this time with rage and pain. How could Faye have thought this bad of Joseph, he did everything he could for her, and for his son, and now she was gonna throw it all away. "JOSEPH DID EVERYTHING HE POSSIBLY COULD TO MAKE YOU HAPPY AND YOU AND YOUR SON SAFE. HE SCUPPERED OUR CHRISTMAS PLANS FOR YOU FAYE! YOU AND NOBODY ELSE!"

"I don't care about what you had planned, Jac. All I care about is that I can get away and be free."

"So what about Harry. What will you do with him?"

"I don't know. Do you want him?" Faye asked this last question as if Harry was a pet that she didn't want.

"He's your son! You can't leave him, he doesn't even have a father!" Jac spoke with desperation.

"And now he doesn't have a mother. Unless you take him." The way Faye spoke made Jac's blood boil.

Jac knew this was the way in which she could fulfil her promises to Joseph. "Okay, Faye. I'll have Harry, and I will love him and care for him as if he was my own. I mean like you said. He should have been mine and Joseph's, and now he is."

Jac walked over to the incubator and picked Harry up and held him close to her. She turned to Faye. "Have you got his birth certificate?"

"No. Joseph was going to get it today."

Jac calmed herself. "I'll do it, It will have mine and Joseph's name on it, and you will have nothing more to do with him, Faye. You understand that right?"

"Yes. No are you going to leave?"

"Say goodbye Faye. To the last person who actually loved you. You're on your own now." With that, Jac left HolbyCare with her son. The first place she went was the chapel of rest. She went in and Michael was sat there, next to Joseph and was holding his hand.

"Are you okay, Michael?"

Tears started to fall down his face. "Jac, I'm so sorry. I could have tried too…."

"Shhhh Michael." Jac began to cry again. "It's okay. I know you couldn't have done any more than you did."

"You were going to spend your life with him. Now you can't."

"No, but Faye's given me his son. So… in a way, I do. He's ours."

Jac sat on the bench next to Michael and took his hand from Michael's. Michael left and Jac was alone with her family. Harry was fast asleep and Joseph too looked as though he was asleep. "We love you, Joseph. We will never forget you and you are always in our hearts." Jac stood up and walked towards the door. She turned around and kissed Harry on the head and looked at Joseph. She smiled, the purest and happiest smile imaginable, before she got taken away on a wave of emotion and slumped on a chair. Harry woke up and looked up at her, his eyes were full of love and admiration. "Let's go make you mine Mr Byrne!"

In the weeks that followed, Jac held Joseph's funeral and Harry's christening. Harry was christened and Harry Joseph Byrne, and he and Jac lived in the Byrne mansion happy knowing that Joseph was always with them. Jac Naylor and Harry Joseph Byrne were happy and Jac knew that she would do everything in her power to do what was best for her and Joseph's son, and she would make Joseph proud and live every day in his honour.

* * *

**I would just like to thank everybody who has read and reviewed this story! I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Special thanks to Lauraz and Hi-World, who's reviews helped me finish this story. Keep Reading, Much Love, Hollie xxx**


End file.
